Utility knives typically comprise a knife housing that is provided with an aperture that receives a blade such that the blade extends from the housing. A user can grasp the housing and use the blade for cutting or slicing. When the blade becomes worn, dull or breaks the housing may be opened to allow replacement of the blade.